


流落星球（完）

by TangYing_1919119



Category: citzen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangYing_1919119/pseuds/TangYing_1919119





	流落星球（完）

一群人浩浩荡荡到了原初家的一个偏院，选好了其中一个小屋，把李东赫关了进去，四周安排好人把守，朴志晟安排好人手替换，调头就走。黄仁俊执意要进去看一眼李东赫，罗渽民被他再三执拗不过，谈好了三分钟以内出来的条件，站在门口询问李帝努下一步想要怎么办。黄仁俊一脸忧色进去，红着眼圈出来，尽管他在房内只是同李东赫静默如同对峙，但他的眼泪都是真的。到了罗渽民的面前，他的眼泪总是很容易溢出来。  
罗渽民扭头牵了他的手就走，也不知道是从什么时候开始的自然而然；李帝努在他们的背影后百思不得其解，但有些事情总归可一不可再。太阳的余晖一寸一寸扫过每个人的土地，他也只能匆匆寻觅归处。  
原初念着李东赫他的恩报，如同当初切断那个已死的男人的电话线那样也对他绝不叨扰，李东赫坐在房内，看着房间的光线一点一点暗下去，慢慢地理顺思路。  
“嗒。”  
有人按时月夜登门造访，他了然地逆着月光望向来人，“黄仁俊，”太过落后的扳回一局，仍然值得他勾起唇角，“实验品？”  
五指扣在他喉间，摸惯器械的指节只要轻轻用力就会捏断他的喉骨。  
“哼。”如同过往种种一样毫不在意地嗤笑一声，黄仁俊松开了手，然后将他一把打横抱了起来。“我来带你出去看看星星。”  
李东赫沉默地抱紧了他的脖子，反正他也没有拒绝的余地。  
他们溜了出去，他配合着黄仁俊种种姿势的背负，直到他们到达了一处光线十分暗淡，铺好了稻草的倾斜的房顶。黄仁俊把他放在稻草堆上，然后躺在了他的旁边，“怎么样，我对你还不错吧？”  
是挺不错的。李东赫体会着从稻草堆上延伸进羽绒服的丝丝凉意，认真看着天空中的璀璨星球，处女座、猎人座，银河系，他转头看着黄仁俊，“你母星是哪一颗啊？”  
黄仁俊一样直视着天空，心无旁骛地沉浸在星空中。他拍拍躺着的平面，“这颗啊。”  
怎么说他母亲也是个越南人，他总是有一半地球人的血统吧。  
李东赫转头回去，漫游宇宙，心海走神，难得沉醉，他其实不太想问问题。问什么呢，问他为什么要这么做？当然是为了活下去，他们谁还不是为了活下去呢。这么想想，倒有了些同病相怜的感觉。他看到天空中最亮的一颗星星，伸出手去，在中指和四指的指缝中夹住它，成为指间最闪耀的钻石。“你喜欢罗渽民吗？”  
黄仁俊眯着眼睛，手也伸过来，恰好在他的视线里覆盖掉他的手，夹住那颗星，“我从小时候第一次见到他，就下定决心一定要跟他在一起。”  
李东赫收回手，“噢。”  
黄仁俊的手更加伸展，“想听听我的故事吗？”  
他又转头过来，“都不好奇我有没有异于常人吗？”  
李东赫乖乖接话，“好奇。”  
黄仁俊不以为意地转头回去，开始跟他自说自话，“从哪里说起呢？这么多年第一次跟人吐露，我还真是不知从何说起。”他看着天空发射讯号一样的絮絮叨叨，“不如从我没见过我爹说起吧。我父亲，就是那个死掉的纯种外星人，虽然我不知道它到底是怎么样的，这么多年，那颗星星上的外星人也没有再降落到过地球上。根据我找到的一些零星的资料还有我自己的状况来看，我推测，根据理论来说，我不知道，”他语无伦次得像个发现新理论的科学家，李东赫几乎要被逗乐起来，“总而言之，四维生物？”  
他的手稍稍放低下来，阴影几乎罩住李东赫的脸，“我的能力肯定是不完全的，或者说，天赋？”他像一个小孩试图将努力理解的世界告诉给另一个一无所知的人，“我可以感知到与我有关的各种时间，从诞生到死亡。对于你们来说，时间可以说是线性的，但是对于我来说，它不是。幼时我对于时间的感知很不熟练的时候，时间对于我来说像一团乱糟的极度混乱的大房间，我既不知道我走进去会看到什么，也不能知道如果我动了里面的什么东西走出来，对于我来说的外面的世界会发生什么。它像一团巨大的混杂的全部绞在一起的毛线团，虽然我不可以改变它，但是随着年岁的增长和我不断的接触与练习，我渐渐地可以从中理会出一条或者几条完整的线索。”  
李东赫想了想，“像奇异博士那样？就是，能看到所有的因果和可能性？”  
“如果我足够熟练能够理清楚所有的时间线的话，理论上，应该可以。不过它迄今为止对于我来说，仍然过于复杂混乱，因与果交杂在一起，改变与影响常常显得那么微妙……搞清它们不是件容易的事。”  
“那你的行事都是看到了吧。”  
“很多。”  
“……那些人真的都是死于意外吗？”  
“是啊。”黄仁俊毫不迟疑地立刻肯定，他朝着天空不知哪颗星星吹了一口气，“尽管我是一只知道我这次扇下的翅膀会引起哪里的飓风的蝴蝶，但它事实上依然是意外，由一连串相关联有着意想不到的反应和走向的微妙因素推动构成，我们身处这个系统之中，我们人人有份。”  
“……”  
“为什么选择我？”黄仁俊当初没有要回手链，必然是看到了现在的什么。  
“因为你抢我手链啊。”黄仁俊理所当然，“又那么正好，看到你这边成功的可能性很大。”  
“……”  
“这件事本来就不容易，碰到罗渽民以后我一直都在努力探寻着活下来，又可以和他生活在一起的‘时间线’，这是大海捞针的工程你知道吗。就是那么正好，你出现在我的面前，带着那么大成功的几率，我想这就是天意，我没有理由不抓住你。”  
“……”  
“尽管讲这句话太过恶心人，不过我确实真心实意地感谢你，”黄仁俊转过头来，专注认真诚恳地看着李东赫，“真的，非常感谢你。”他又转回头去，“虽然我还是会毫不犹豫地推你进火坑。”  
“……”Fucking your mother‘s bullshit，Jesus……除了骂脏话李东赫实在是不知道能想到什么来平复他被他的厚颜无耻震惊的操蛋的心情。“……你之前……”他妈的，李东赫气的踹了他一脚。  
“下次我就还手了。我现在不想揍你。”  
干！李东赫更生气了。但是他打不赢黄仁俊，于是他还是识时务地老实下来。  
他深吸了一口气，“你之前应该过的不容易吧，”他都不知道他在讲什么屁话，什么狗屁废话，“呃我是指……你和你妈逃过各国间谍追踪的那种生活。”  
黄仁俊倒是对他的狗屁问题格外宽容，“很难，”他朗朗笑起来，“就显得很幸运，就是那种，一直在绝处中抓到零点零一的逢生机会你知道吗，对于半个人类的我而言，也是那种，这就是命的感觉。”  
“是老天要我活下来。”他的快乐是如此真实，真实到李东赫翻出了所有的眼白来为他庆祝。  
但是他的心里又确实也有一种奇异的感觉，在今夜听了所有这些之后，来自宇宙的深流在他的心里搅起漩涡，他来不及分清到底是为感情缺憾的补偿还是为浪漫爱情的动容了，究竟是感情多一些还是想要活下去的欲望多一点，他不知道，他迫不及待地开了口，心如擂鼓，但很快变成结实的镇定。“那如果我真的有什么不测，”他像已经认输给命运一样，“你可以顶替我的身份，”他的话愈发顺畅起来，“承接我的过去，有一个合理可靠的身世来源，就此摆脱被怀疑成来源不明的外星体，然后可以和罗渽民幸福安稳地生活。”他管不了了！他的计划是不是幼稚，是不是显得可笑，他不及细想了。他只知道，李泰容知道！李泰容清楚他的过去和现在过去的情况，他清楚他不可能和实验品有关系的！他开始尽量简洁扼要却有些控制不住混乱地叙述自己过去的身世，ICE和中国政府的关系，中方机构人员和他的接触对他的了解和带他回家以后他见到的他家乡的情况……他把脑海中漂浮着散乱着他捕捉到的东西通通讲出。他的心里抱了一线希望，他不知道，他尽力了，他希望他能抓住这一点机会，化险为夷，成功脱离这厄境。  
他讲完了，黄仁俊的反应却不甚热烈，他的心一点一点沉下去，“太幼稚了吗？”  
“不，有可行之处。”  
他的心更沉了。他想到一个更糟的可能性。“你是不是都知道？”  
“是的。”黄仁俊没有一点犹豫。“我看到了这件事情的发生。”  
那么如果黄仁俊的情绪如此平静，李东赫失魂落魄起来，“如果……”  
“没有如果，”黄仁俊打断他，“那就是另外一个故事了。”  
李东赫几乎绝望地闭上眼，“那么你今夜跟我说这些就是为了这件事的发生吗？”  
“是，也不是吧。我的心里确实期待着这么做，而做了这件事引起的后果正好被我找到了而已。很大程度上我还是随心而动的，就像你一样，心里想要这么做，大脑觉得应该要这么做，于是就这么做了；很多时候，我也不知道我做了一件事以后会引起什么，你别太悲观了，我没有那么可怕。”  
对于李东赫来说，这已经足够可怕了。  
最终还是交给了命运，对于他来说。对啊，他只是一个普通人，时间对于他来说是线性的，对于未来的可能性他一无所知，一切都交给命运。  
凉风吹散他发热的灵魂，终于令他想到一个抛却了眼前的问题：黄仁俊的父亲，他是个纯种外星人，他对于时间的掌控和感知的能力一定比黄仁俊更为完整，如果他早知会在这里丢失性命，为什么还要降落在这星球？

“李东赫被当成实验品抓走了，这么大的事情你怎么不报告？！”李马克一巴掌拍在李泰容的桌子上，模范工作者难得的为了下属的失误而震怒。要不是有人动了手脚，令他知觉到，恐怕李东赫躺在实验台上被剖了他都还不知道！  
“我是觉得……”李泰容有点迟疑地解释，“他现在被抓进去，很有可能接触收集到很多信息，我觉得还可以让他在里面多待一下，还没有到要解救他的那种紧急地步。马克哥，我觉得你太……”  
他的话语被愤怒的李马克打断，“什么叫可以让他在里面多待一下，他被怀疑是那个实验品！你懂情况吗！！！他待在里面随时可能被拿去做实验！我们是在保证他安全的前提下进行的工作！”  
“是！”李泰容也愤怒起来，“但是我们的工作范围从来就不包括CI的安全！况且现在他是被罗渽民和李帝努他们两方没有达成共识关起来的，两方的意见没有统一之前他是不会有事的！李马克你根本就是假公济私，你对于李东赫的事情的判断根本就是不理智的！你清醒一点，你已经受到信用审查了不是吗！”  
“是啊！”李马克抬手一捞，他平常一丝不苟的刘海都捋杂翘开来，“那又怎么样？我现在还没有被审调出问题，我依然是你的上司！你的工作就得听我的。”  
“一个实验品，能打听到什么？以罗渽民和李帝努的关系，他们两个人很快就会促成万艺和摩菲斯特达成共识，那时再救，就算他真掌握了什么关键信息，你拿得到吗？”他缓了一下，平和了一下语气，“我命令你，现在就给我去救人！”狗屁倒灶的实验品，没有人比他更清楚了，李东赫的身份调查是他亲手做的，他绝对不会是一个外星杂种。  
李泰容站在原地直直与他对视，脑子不断回放起徐英浩跟他说过的话。  
“乌克兰……”  
“必要的时候可以限制李马克。”  
“不威胁同僚的生命安全情况下……具体形势自己判断……后果自担。”  
李马克既然同与李东赫是ICE的人，两人的关系又非同一般，那么两人的可靠性实在是……他原本打的是拖延的算盘，如果李东赫死了，李马克在这边的线就断了；况且也实在没有必要为了ICE的人员做没必要的牺牲。  
他坚定地开口：“李马克，我有权在必要时刻限制你。我现在命令你待在局里，不许出去，不准去救李东赫！”  
李马克扭头就往门外走，李泰容一个闪身挡在门前。  
“没听见我说的话吗！”  
李马克抬头看他，眼神冰冷至极，“让开。”  
李泰容一动不动，与他僵持对峙。  
“我再说一遍，让开。听见没？”李马克像整个人都寒凉下来，声音都冻了几度。  
李泰容依然鼓着胆气站在门前，他到底阅历还不怎么深，甚至都还没怎么见过血，他有点心虚，但仍然觉得是正确的就应该被坚持。  
“咔哒。”打开了保险栓的冰凉的枪结结实实地抵着他的太阳穴，李马克用被数不清的血淋过的声音和舔舐着血肉的眼神抚摸光他脑部的每一条感受的神经，他陡然失了气力一屁股坐在地上。李马克大踏步走了出去。  
他搭乘电梯离开了地下一层，走出大门走向自己的车的时候他觉得真他妈的见鬼，天怎么黑的跟他和李东赫分开的那一天一样。  
他匆匆驱车赶往李东赫被关押的地方，只希望心情不要像那天那么糟糕。

“嗯？”李东赫正试图从窗子边逃走就听见一声奇怪的闷哼声。  
他小心翼翼地探头出去，仔细侦顾，然后按照那天黄仁俊带他出来时他看好的路线艰难地踏上他逃亡的路途。他的腿还没好完全，不过基本上已经问题不大，最痛苦的还是行动时身体内部传来的撕裂的痛感，他强忍着声音满头大汗地动作。他正挂在窗檐上，又出现了一声语调奇异的闷哼声，但是他这次清清楚楚的知道这是从他自己的喉间传来。窗下的一个守卫者立时发现了他，他松手跳下去，没把人撞晕，倒是两个人都发出了巨大的声响，嗑的和叫的，一下就完成了最原始的警报。  
李东赫心里连迭叫苦，他一个翻身把人劈打到晕，夺走了他手上的枪和他身上尽可能摸到的弹药武器，然后迅速爬起来逃跑。不过身后“biu”，“biu”两声枪响已经表明情势有多不妙。  
剧烈运动带来的伤口撕裂的痛感激得他眼泪直冒满口骂娘，他一边擦那模糊视线的该死的生理性泪水一边张皇顾看着可以一路藏身的逃跑的路线。有车的引擎声在不远处熄声，他心里更急，只怕他运气太差，今日就要命丧此处。

李马克赶到的时候，房屋四处已经响起枪击的声音。他心中大惊，急急忙忙地停下车，准备找一个隐蔽可藏身的高处看清形势，他刚刚闪身躲进建筑物的暗处，他就看见了不远处蹲在半截残墙之下的李东赫。  
“李东赫！”他大叫出声。  
然后他的世界被施下水晶球里的魔法，现实在他的视线里一帧一帧慢放，他的耳边一片轰鸣，好像是枪鸣爆破声后的平静，又好像是只剩下天地间落下片片雪花的白噪音：李东赫在他叫他名字的时刻同时起身，他的身体短暂的凝滞了一下，接着他的脖子上就爆出了一大团轻薄的血花，或许，李马克已经无法形容，他清清楚楚得仿佛是电影里特写慢放的0.5倍速的场面，从脖子里擦出的血大团地飞涌出来，被大风卷成艺术的形状，然后完成使命地被洒落到雪白雪白的白雪里。  
白雪地上开出大片绚丽的花朵，李东赫则慢慢地前扑然后向下倒去。  
“李东赫！李东赫！”李马克屁滚尿流连滚带爬一路跌跌撞撞地过去，他这辈子见过各种各样的死法，不论是艺术的还是吊诡的，干净利落的、残忍痛苦的……他通通见过，他杀了数不清的人，也应用过各种不同的死亡方法，但从来没有一种令他觉得如此恐惧，如此害怕。  
他什么都顾不上了，他爬到他身边，手足无措地把他抱到了怀里。他看着他全染成血色的半边脖子，惊恐无比，那里源源不断地流出鲜艳的液体，好像无穷无尽，无枯无竭，李马克拼命地用手堵住它，好像拼命守住黄金的守财奴，一点也不能漏，一点也不能漏……他的手那么冷，他的指间却一直是温热的，这东西根本留不住！他急的眼泪噼里啪啦地掉下来，心里开始胡言胡语地咒骂这鬼天气，这么冷的天，为什么冻不住这些血！  
李东赫躺在他的怀里，手还动作着，试图扒开他的手。他张开嘴，粉红色的血沫从他的喉咙里涌出来，“你放开我……离……我远点……”  
他的眼眶迅速的红起来，像三月日本盛开的樱花，然后迅速的转向深秋加拿大的枫叶，喉咙间绵密的泡沫好像没个尽头，他连声音都氤氲成粉红色，“我又不是……大庭——叶藏……”  
他的身体还在挣扎扭动，手部的动作却已经愈来愈弱了，口间不停地喃喃着：“放开我……放开……呜……”，无助委屈得像九岁那年没有得到喜欢的小熊。  
李马克只好放开他，手足无措地跪开到离他几步远的地方。李东赫脖颈间的血流好像已经开始呈现出减小的趋势，回忆海水倒灌般涌进他的大脑里，那些东西汹涌地涌来又掠过他：他曲曲折折的前十年，他磕碰得头破血流的后十年。十三岁时的教官李马克，十七岁时喜欢他，少年人的情爱飞蛾扑火，纵使撞上冰冷的玻璃罩也绝不气馁。他好听他的话，去和目标人物接触；他好认真的努力，就和起色心的人上床……李东赫视线朦胧地回忆那个肚子圆挺的男人，相貌已经想不起来，触感却还在经由与多人的交合下明晰：好冷啊……  
他又好不乖好不听他的话，始终不肯放弃，被他又躲又骂，最后终于祭出必杀。  
精心打扮的李马克和精心打扮的李东赫到底谁比谁更绝？  
他用尽了所有他教给他的一切，全副武装地站到他面前：你看看我，这已经是你最喜欢的类型了。可是在他眼里仍然浑身赤裸，轻轻一推就跌落在地。最后无计可施只能哭着求他，“不要去。”哭的天都要裂了一样地求他。他太懂他软肋，伸手拉起他来响亮一个啵，“肯定不行呀宝贝。”好轻浮地擦他的眼泪。  
婊子。  
他恶狠狠煽了他一耳光，眼泪却更加汹涌，像被打的人是他。  
他伤心得转身就走，来不及撇下的和来不及带走的直到有今日。  
令他有今日。  
他痴痴地望着已经看不见的天空。今日。

大厅内流淌着宁静祥和的音乐，罗渽民起身伸出右手邀请黄仁俊跳舞。  
两人相偎在一起缓缓的转圈踱步，如同音乐盒上的天偶佳合。  
黄仁俊靠进罗渽民的胸膛里，“娜娜。”  
“嗯？”罗渽民低头看他。  
“……我们埋了他好不好？”他声音发闷，好似要哭。

李马克呆呆看着眼前的躯体。  
李东赫的眼睛已经失去了神采，他的面部在零下大雪的环境里甚至仿佛变得有些灰白。可是冷冻好像又保持他的鲜活了。  
他呆呆地看着他，回忆起他给他告白的时候：  
“哥，我真的喜欢你！”他说的急切又热烈，仿佛要证明什么一样表白自己的真心。

“好。”  
“砰——”


End file.
